


Coffee AU with Karman

by RandomFandomTraveller



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Savadhan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomTraveller/pseuds/RandomFandomTraveller
Summary: A dumb oneshot with Karthik and Aman finally confessing to each other. Aman's family owns a coffee shop, and Karthik is a university student who's a favourite customer for the family business and whom he has a massive crush on. Can they finally get themselves to date?The answer is yes, of course.
Relationships: Karthik/Aman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Coffee AU with Karman

“Hi-“   
“I need an espresso, the darkest you can get, and a blueberry muffin. Stat.”   
  
Aman blinked from behind the cash counter. “Okay then……” he said, with an eyebrow raised as he punched out the bill. “That would be 130 rupees” he stated, handing the receipt over to the disgruntled looking customer. He smiled awkwardly. “Have a nice day!” he exclaimed, feeling more and more like a tool by the second. His smile briefly wiped off his face as he stated the order “An espresso and a blueberry muffin”. The customer moved to get her order, her face still disgruntled, possibly at the price. Aman internally sighed, his mind ranting about inflations and facing rudeness as he turned to the next customer.

“Hi-“ he began in a cheery voice.   
“Hey there, what are your specials for today?” came the familiar voice of the next customer. Aman stared at the tall man in front of him and immediately recognised him as the university student who frequented the café.

  
“H-Hey, Karthik. What brings you here today?” said Aman, a little nervously. His sister Goggle, who was putting a batch of muffins in the display, gave a knowing smirk at him and turned back to the kitchen. “Cool piercing. Trying for a more edgy look these days?” he said, pointing at the silver piercing on Karthik’s eyebrow. Aman could feel his face heat up from the building embarrassment. 

  
Karthik laughed lightly, reminding Aman of windchimes on a breezy day. “New semester, new me” he simply stated, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Anyway, what specials are there for today?” 

  
Aman glanced at the display and began “Well, we have our usual blueberry muffins, and cupcakes. If you are interested, try the red velvet ones……and Goggle’s trying something with a few varieties of pies, so you have that option with a good serving of ice cream-“  
“I don’t see you on this rather extensive list, but okay, I guess I’ll just have the regular blueberry muffin today” Karthik locked eyes with him, a wide smirk on his face.  
There was silence between the two for moment, punctuated by a long whistle from Goggle as she came back from the kitchen. “Aman.exe has stopped completely, Karthik. Well done!” She said, slapping her brother on the back, laughing at Aman’s shocked expression at being so boldly flirted with.

  
Aman snapped out of his shock and smirked. “Yaar, Goggle, have you seen this cheesecake here? Please clean this mess, I can’t stand him-“ Goggle waved off her brother, clearly enjoying the exchange.

  
Karthik looked mock offended. “Ugh, who knew that muffins were so damn salty here?”   
Aman suddenly felt bold. “I don’t think you really tasted the muffins here…” he said as he reached across the counter for the rim of Karthik’s neon coloured jacket and pulled him close for a light kiss. He winked at Karthik as he let go of him. 

  
The entire coffee shop had their eyes on the two at this point. A few people who noticed the exchange began to howl with approval, applauding Aman and Karthik. Goggle watched from her position next to Aman and rolled her eyes at the sheer cheesiness of her brother, groaning as she yelled “FINALLY” over the din. There were people whistling and shouting encouragements, even someone, possibly a disgruntled single, yelling “Get a room, you cheesy shits!”   
Karthik seemed flabbergasted, a wide smile on his currently reddened face. 

  
“I’ll take that muffin, then. So…” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly “what about a date this weekend-“   
“I’d go out with you right now.” Said Aman a little desperately. Karthik blinked for two seconds and shrugged “I’m free anyway.”  
Goggle snorted. “You aren’t done with your shift, dumbass.” She ruffled his hair. “But go ahead, I’ll cover for you. I don’t want this much mush in my café. Get out before I clean you two out of here.” 

  
Aman scoffed and smiled widely. “Thanks, Goggs. You’re the best!” he exclaimed as he untied his apron and threw it in Goggle’s direction. He ignored her squawk of protest as it fell on her and joined Karthik to the other side of the cash counter, linking his arm with Karthik’s outstretched one. Karthik was beaming at the gesture as the two almost danced out of the café, ignoring Goggle’s rant of “Aman! You’re getting overtime next week, idiot!”. Karthik’s laughter echoed through the growing din and Aman had eyes for nothing else but Karthik as the taller man led him out of the café. Everyone in the café, especially the couples, stared at the two with various beams of approval, as some of the singles wolf whistled the couple as they passed by. 

Life was good, thought Aman as he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him, with his hand in Karthik’s, their feelings for each other finally validated and acknowledged even. Life was good. 


End file.
